


Scattered Rose Petals

by yuna_07



Category: Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossover, F/M, FFXIII, FFXV, Fanfiction, Ff15 - Freeform, ff13 - Freeform, finalfantasy - Freeform, finalfantasy13, finalfantasy15, lightis, lightningandnoctis, lightningfarron, noctisluciscaelum, nokurai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuna_07/pseuds/yuna_07
Summary: Fate, it's a mystery. Noctis and his three loyal friends set off to a new journey to exterminate a beast. What will happen along the way? Who is this mysterious person? What is her name? Why do he feel strange around her? Where did she came from? Who is she exactly? All of these questions he have, do he have a chance to ask? The real question is...will fate allow him?





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is my first time creating a story. I hope you enjoy.

**Day 5: Emergency**

**3:45 am**

“I should’ve protected her!” he screamed out loud.

Eyes bloody red filled with conflicted emotions clashing together like waves. Prince Noctis is in rage. He hold the cold body that was warm and full of life not too long ago. Holding the lifeless stranger tightly and whispering words of hope as he tremble. He look straight, squinting his teary eyes to see any structure of his home, hoping to arrive at his castle in Insomnia at any second now. He cursed to himself since it is too dark out, making it harder for him to see. The only thing that is in sight are the bright stars above them, and the dark eerie forest surrounding the destined five — guiding their way to the only path that is now presented to them.

Gladiolus have his strong arm around Noctis, trying to cheer him up. He also have a towel in his right hand, attempting to put pressure against the woman's fresh wound. He couldn’t believe what happened earlier. It all happened too fast and he was still processing it. “Noctis, it’s not your fault... It's going to be okay. She’s a strong woman. I’m sure she can get through this. Have faith.” At the same time, he kept watch for any harm that may come across them since it is the middle of the night. Daemons could take advantage and appear at any moment now. Prompto is in the passenger seat, he regretted for being too slow, for not doing anything to prevent what happened. He look back to the three, the stranger bleeding non-stop, making Noctis covered in her dark rosy blood.

“Ugh..she can’t die like this!! I still have so much to say to her...It’s my f- ”

“She won’t die, and it is not your fault Prompto. It is no one's fault...What happened could not have been prevented,” Ignis said in a sturdy voice.

“It could have been,” Noctis barked back. Ignis stayed silent, trying to stay calm as always, but he also felt responsible for what happened. He took out his cellphone from his pocket and dialed a specific set of numbers. He contacted a certain healer to be ready at the castle.

“Aerith? I am sorry to disturb you in the middle of the night...but we need you. You are our most trusted healer. Please be ready and head to the castle immediately. I will have the guards know that you are coming. Yes, yes. It is urgent. Also, bring more healers with you too. People that you trust. This person will need all the help she can get. She is...near death’s door. Thank you. I will explain everything later.” Ignis ended the call and he started to hear loud rumbles from the ground and dark fog started to surround them.

“Daemons!” Gladiolus yelled.

“Ugh not now!!!” Prompto commented.

“I hope all of you have your seat belts on.” Ignis pick up the speed and drove even faster, breaking the speed limit.

Noctis was having many thoughts going on. He felt guilty for what happened. He hold onto the woman as tightly as he can. He didn’t want to lose her when he just met her. A unique person like her...he can’t let her die.

“Don’t worry. I’ll give them a experience of hell when we meet again.”

 

•

 

**Day 1: Encounter**

**8:22 pm**

~~

 _No, I won't shed a tear_  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_  
_[Chorus]_  
_So darling, darling stand by me_ _  
_ Oh, stand by me……….

_~~_

*music fades to background*

Noctis hummed in peace. Car windows down, wind blowing. He beam with excitement. He look at Prompto and laugh as he witness his friend starting to breakdown. Not too long ago, Prompto was acting cool and had his tough guy mode on.

“...I hope this behemoth is not what the rumors said to be,” Prompto said in a worry tone.

“Well...Prompto...I just hope we make it out alive..”

The blonde chocobo sheepishly smiled and took a selfie. “Hey don’t say it like that. You’re gonna make me regret this.”

Gladiolus laugh and flip a page from one of his favorite books.

“Don’t worry Noctis, your shield is here to protect you.”

“Hey! Don’t forget about us!!” Prompto yelled.

 **“** Yeah yeahhh,” Gladiolus said lazily.

“According to the rumors, the behemoth is abnormally huge — four horns, a pair of wings that resembles a dragon’s claws and a tail of spikes. Sounds hideous,” Ignis reported and continued to drive the Regalia.

“I hope he’s a vegetarian!! Haha..ha..ha…..ha.” Prompto said nervously.

“Wanna be bait to test it out?” Gladiolus remarked. “Heck no!! I don’t want to be his dinner,”

 **“** That’s a great idea Gladio. He can be a good bait for a big fish.” Noctis laughed.

“Hey!!”

Ignis smirked and replied, “His hair is the exact replica of a chocobo’s butt. It can work out exceptionally well.”

“Dammit. You too Ignis?” Prompto whine.

 

We all laughed. Once again, my close friends, brothers — Gladiolus, Ignis, Prompto, and I are on an adventure. One reason why we’re on an adventure is because of a quest about a famous rumored behemoth. A one of a kind behemoth. Lately, villagers are starting to go missing, causing the other villagers to panic. Fortunately, there is one witness that survived. The way he described the behemoth...we have to see it with our own eyes and exterminate it quickly. My father, King Regis was quite reluctant about this. He didn’t want me to do this but I pleaded him to let me go. Plus, I needed to get away from Stella. Stella Fleuret. My childhood friend — Lunafreya’s step sister. According to my friends, and with the way she is acting, she has developed feelings for me. Feelings I can never give back...since I have always thought of her as my sister as well. She is an amazing woman just like Luna and their mother that passed away recently, but I don't see her as more than a sister. Also, everywhere I go, I always see her. Is she stalking me? It's getting tiring and I'm quite annoyed. Anyways, we were getting bored, needed some exploration, and action...and **this** is the perfect chance. The perfect chance for something new.

 •

Ignis pulled over. “Your majesty, I suggest we rest now since the sun is no longer to be in sight. We will need plenty of rest to continue our journey for tomorrow.”

“Mhmm...Alright, sure. Let's find a camping spot. Also..Ignis…we’re outside of the castle. Please call me Noctis.”

Ignis paused for a second, “As you wish, Noctis.”

Prompto began to sigh. “Sigh...Goodbye soft beds.”

“Don’t complain, enjoy the gift of nature!” Gladio said as he lift the bags from the trunk to his shoulder and carries another in his right arm.”

“I know, wild guy.” Prompto sarcastically said. He smiled and gathered his camera equipment.

*Few moments later*

“Hey! That seems like a good spot,” Gladio grinned. Prompto gasp as he looks towards where Gladiolus is looking at.

“You’re kidding. Right?”

“We don’t have time to look for another spot, we have no choice. Daemons are starting to arise from the darkness,” Ignis said.

“Welp. Let’s get going guys.” Noctis started jogging towards the camping spot.

“Wait for us!!” Prompto said.

• 

 

Noctis looked around as he placed the luggage down. Unpacking the necessities. He took in the beautiful scenery, breathe in the natural air and sigh with happiness. _Finally._  He then noticed they were pretty high up.

Hmm...It’s safe enough to be away from the daemons as long as one of us doesn’t fall down to our deaths. We need to be careful. If I fall, I could easily warp to the nearest tree, but if it was the other guys…

Noctis turned to look at them and feels a bit worried. “Guys are you sure there’s no other camping spots?” Ignis adjusted his glasses and look at Noctis straight in the eyes.

“We don’t have a choice. It’s too dark to look for another one. There’s numerous of daemons out there spawning right at this moment. We can’t risk it. Plus I will have to tend to tonight's dinner,” Ignis replied.

“Okay...just be careful guys.” One to two seconds later he was off guard by a big slap on the back.

“Ow!”

“It’ll be alright Noct, not like we haven’t done this before.” Gladiolus said.

“I..guess you're right…”

 

• 

 

I just can’t help it. Just a moment ago, I was composed, enjoying my freedom but...I suddenly feel uneasy? As if something unexpected is bound to happen. I look up to the sky, stared at the beautiful constellations that watch over us. I wonder what fate will have in store for us. This adventure...I have a feeling it will be one I will never forget. As I was about to look away, I saw a streak of white going across the night sky.  

“Look!! Meteor showers! Perfect timing! I gotta take a picture of this!” Prompto said full of joy.

“Now that’s a sight you’ll never forget. If only Iris was here to see it,” Gladio chuckled.

“It’s beautiful…” Noctis stated.

“That’s it! I have a new recipe,” Ignis exclaimed.

We all laughed. It truly is a sight you’ll never forget. I probably won’t forget this moment. I’ll cherish these memories. I’ll cherish these moments, moments when I’m truly myself and not just the Prince of Lucis.

Prompto stared at the night sky and thought of something they could do.

He smiled and said, “Say...we should take a group photo while this is happening! It’s been a while.” Noctis sat down on his chair, looks at Prompto, and just thought of how grateful he is to have a friend like him. Without him, there wouldn’t be any pictures they could look back to. “I’m totally down for one,” Noctis said. Ignis was prepping for tonight’s dinner and stop what he was doing.

“It truly has been a while. This sounds like the perfect opportunity to take one,” Ignis said.

Gladiolus just finished setting up the tent and poses.

“Get my good side Prompto.”

“Oh please, you’re photogenic! Don’t gotta worry about that,” Prompto rolled his eyes and they all laugh.

*Few moments later*

 _-_ click click click-

“It’s perfect!” Prompto said.

“Is it me or do I see someone behind Prompto?” Noctis said.

“Wait what?” Prompto replied.

“I have a new recipe,” Ignis stated out of nowhere. “Another one already?” Noctis said.

“Ignis is just overflowing with ideas man,” Prompto said. “I can taste test it for you,” Gladiolus said hungrily.

 

• 

 

“Ughh..I’m starvinggg..Igggyy hurryy,” Prompto whined and clutch his never ending growling stomach.

“It’ll be ready in 5 minutes.” Ignis said as he taste test his food. Noctis inhaled the aroma and walked towards Ignis.

“Ignis, what’s cooking?”

“Royal Road Paella.”

Prompto jumps on Noctis.

“Great!! Sounds delicious and smells delicious! I can already taste it.” *drools*

“Ugh, get off! Prompto, you’re drooling!!” Noctis said while trying to get Prompto off.

“Hey don’t do that! W- woah!! Guys!! I’m falling!! Guys!!”

“Prompto!!” Gladiolus and Ignis yelled. They all ran to him.

“Shit!! Prompto!! Grab onto me!” Noctis yelled.

Prompto falls and is now dangling from a very long branch that is on the side of the cliff.

 **“** Ugh...I..I’m safe. I think,” Prompto said while panicking. “Don’t panic. Don’t look down. Move towards us. Slowly…” Ignis said.

“Here, grab onto my hand Prompto,” Gladiolus said. “It’s..it’s too far!” Prompto yelled.

“You have to!! Otherwise… just do it!! Hurry! I mean. Slowly! But yeah. You get it,” Noctis rambled as he gets frustrated.

“Not helping Noct! ..sigh..okay Prompto..you can do this. Take a deeeeep breath and don’t look down.

*looks down*

Goddammit,” Prompto said as he laughed trying to make himself calm down.

“That’s good. Keep going,” Ignis said.

“You’re almost there,” Noctis encourage.

“I don’t think I’m almost there,” Prompto replied.

“Come on man…you can do it,” Gladiolus said as he reaches out to him.

“God. Why is this branch so damn long. Ugh..I’m so hungry,” Prompto whined as he tries to move closer.

“You can eat as much as you want after this. Just concentrate,” Ignis said.

“Don’t take those words back!! Alright!” Prompto yelled. Prompto moves slowly towards the edge of the cliff and tries to reach for Gladiolus’s hand while he’s holding onto the branch.

 

“Hey haha I-”

*snap*

“Oh my chocobos. This can’t be happening.”

“Don’t. Move.” Ignis said cautiously.

“Prompto!!” Gladiolus yelled. Prompto reaches for Gladiolus. Sweat glands that were sticking onto him started to flow down to the nape of his neck. It felt like time was in slow motion.

“I’m reaching!!” Prompto yelled out. Noctis began to get frustrated.

“Ignis! Hold onto me! Gladiolus! You hold onto Ignis. We can save Prompto if we do it like this.”

They all made eye contact.

“Got it!” Ignis & Gladiolus replied simultaneously, and did what Noctis ordered them to do.

“Guys!!! I’m at my limit!!!” Prompto yelled as he almost fell.

“Hold on Prompto!!!!” Noctis yelled to him. Hoping he won’t see his best friend die in front of him. Prompto grunted. He is definitely scared out of his mind. This branch is his one and only hope.

“This branch better not let me down!!”

The branch started to snap within each second. “Prompto!!” the three yelled.

“I don’t want to die!!” The branch snaps completely making Prompto and his companions lose all hope.

“IT LET ME DOWN!” Prompto cried.

“PROMPTOOO!!!” Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus yelled to the blonde head.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Prompto screamed.

 

Time stop for the three travelers as they watch their brother. Prompto kept falling and screaming until his voice is no longer to be heard and his figure blended in with the darkness. There was no sound. Just silence. 

Noctis was confused. Why didn't he hear any impact from the force? Why was there no sound? As soon as he thought of that a gust of wind thrust upon Noctis, Ignis, and Gladiolus. For a second, Noctis could’ve swore that he saw the dark blue sky turned into a light pinkish color mixed with magenta.

It felt comfortable — warm. Which is weird. Why was he comfortable when he just saw his most trusted friend, fall to his death? Noctis then saw rose petals and pure white feathers floated from beneath them and landed near their frozen legs. It put him into a trance.

A second later, the sky then turned back to its famous royal dark blue, accessorize with its bold sparkling jewels.

Suddenly, lightning strike from the gods above filled the soundless night.

This is where the fate that Noctis wonders about, play its part.

 

Until next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know Noctis can easily warp to Prompto and save him but this is for the plot!  
> Stay in tune!  
> Toodles! 
> 
> \- Yuna/M.


	2. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. After several months...I am back.  
> I'm so sorry for the late update but I was extremely busy and stress with life. However, I'm on my break now! Thanksgiving break...I have 4 days left to keep updating. BUT!!!! My finals and the semester will be done after the 12th of December. SO! I won't be updating starting next week until after the 12th of December. I will not abandon this story. Don't worry. I love all of you.  
> Enjoy Chapter Two.

**Recap**  

 **"IT LET ME DOWN!"**    
**"PROMPTOOO!!!"**    
**"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"**    
**Lightning strike from the gods above filled the soundless night.**    
**.**    
**.**    
**.**    
**???**    
**It’s been a while since I’ve been out of the castle grounds, and it's been four weeks since our journey. A journey to fulfill a mission, a mission given by the oracle. At first, we declined, but she is quite the persistent one. A woman full of determination with a future already laid out for her.**  

 _In the end, we had no choice but to accept her pleads. However, I can already imagine the stack of paperwork on my desk back home, and incoming sleepless nights. Dear_ _Etro_ _, when will I ever catch a break? Well, maybe I can call this a break. Right? Think on the bright side, Light. Think on the bright side..._  

 _I am running away from work, only for who knows how long. I can use this chance to relief some stress…_  

 _Who am I kidding? I can’t push off the thought of more work waiting for me when I come back! ...To even think I’m also separated from my companions which makes it worse! So idiotic of me to be so careless!_  

 _I hope the others are safe. They better not make any risky decisions._  

 _Before I was separated, I was ahead of the others, and carelessly walk along a bridge. I didn’t think any of it until it collapsed. As I was falling,_ _I can hear them calling out my name._ _I yelled out to them to meet at our designated destination._  

 _It's been three days. THREE DAYS. If only I wasn’t injured from the fall._  

 _Surely, they must be worried. I can't let them wander off to search for me. I_ _must_ _go there quickly! Even if it's already the middle of the_ _night, I_ _can't waste time! I mustn't give up. I_ _must_ _go onward. All I can depend on is my sixth sense, and the sky._  

 **-rumble-**  

 _Huh?_  

 _Is that…_  

 _-Sigh-_  

   
"Great. Daemons. Thank you for coming to greet me...but you’ll regret it." Her senses increased and she unsheathed her overture gun blade, preparing for battle. 

 

•   
   
 

 **-slash-**  

That makes twenty-eight. This is odd...very odd. Why are there so many daemons sprouting out? This is bad. Something is happening.    
Wait. What are those terrible screams coming from...above?    
I look up fast.   
Is that... 

Am I hallucinating? A chocobo? Falling? No...   
"What the?!"   
"A person?!"   
“Dammit, Etro!”   
   
Prompto squinted his eyes, praying, and waiting for the impact. His tears came out uncontrollably since he didn’t want to meet his end like this. However, something stopped him. He thought he would be a squashed tomato but no. He landed on something soft? Something warm...and alive! Prompto opened his eyes and froze. He took the time to study the woman's features. His mouth agape.  

"Is this heaven?"    
"No, it's hell." The stranger quickly brought the blondie to the cool green grass. She then turns her back towards him, white cape fluttering, showing him a flash of silver armor underneath.  

 _Huh?_  

"You better go back up there, daemons are here."  Prompto looks around and saw a couple of daemons surrounding them.  

 _Ohhh_ _...so that's what she meant by hell._   

"W-wait! What about you?! I can't just leave you here! You should come with me."    
"...I'm fine. Leave me be."    
"No way! As a man, I have to protect a wo-"  

 **-bang-**   

The stranger shot the head of the daemon that was about to attack Prompto. She slightly look over her shoulder and raise one brow at him. “What were you saying?” Prompto was speechless. She then noticed three other figures coming their way.  

"Looks like your friends are here. They’re a bit late."    
A certain raven hair yell at him.  

"Prompto!!"  

"Noctis!! Aren't you glad I didn't end up being tomato sauce? I’ll make sure to not drool on you again." Noctis sigh with relieved and punch Prompto's right shoulder.  

"...I'm just glad to see you alive." Noctis noticed the hooded person.  

"Who's that?"    
"Oh, her? My angelic savior. She saved my as-" Ignis interrupted him as he threw a poison dagger to one of the daemons that was about to attack him.  

"Thank you for saving our friend. We are indebted to you, what is your nam—"  

"Halt. There's no need for that. What's done is done...You should go back up there. But be careful this time. I won't be around here to save one of you again."  

"What about you? You can't take them out alone." Gladiolus comment.  

"I've been through worse." ??? answered. Noctis was frozen. He didn't know why but the moment he heard this person's voice, his heart started to ache. Who is this? What's wrong with me? Noctis stood still in confusion until Ignis spoke again. "Still, I—" Gladiolus cleared his throat and put his hand on Ignis's shoulder.  

"Sorry to cut it short but we sure got a lot of company here." ??? unsheathed her weapon once again. "Obviously. You should go. I can handle this." Noctis was staring at the woman's back. Confused and agitated. "Look. I’m sorry, but we're staying and we're helping you. We're not abandoning you miss."  

??? eyed him cautiously.  

"Well then...can you fight?" 

Noctis scoffs.  

"You'll be surprise on what we can do." he said irritably. One daemon suddenly charge at Prompto but within a matter of seconds, streaks of blue and pink crisscross, and slashed the distorted creature. In the corner of his eye, Noctis saw pink hair, each strand flowing perfectly with the wind. Once again, time stop for him. His heart skips a beat. He didn't expect to see pink hair? He must've been too out of it to see pink hair. He couldn't find words to describe what's happening to him right now.  

"Watch out!" She pushed him to the ground and they both grunted from the impact. He looks above her and saw the reason why. If she didn't push him, his head would've been decapitated.  _Yikes_. He realized she was facing him now and he slowly look up. He saw her soft pink lips and her eyes. He made eye contact. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Eyes painted with the most beautiful blue he has ever seen. It made him felt electricity throughout his body, as if he was struck by lightning.  _What the hell?_ He laid there for at least two seconds and finally said what's on his mind.  

"You make me feel weird."  

"...Pardon?"  

"I mean. Are you real?”  

"Are you okay?" ??? was obviously annoyed, and Noctis realize he was saying his thoughts out loud. Oh for the love of god, why did I said that out loud. Suddenly, the stranger quickly turns to the left and slash the daemon in half. 

"Hey, you should probably snap out of it and focus on your surroundings...and fight." 

"Oh, right. Gotcha." Noctis was completely embarrassed. He then saw another daemon coming towards them. As a natural reaction, he summoned his Ultima blade. Threw it to the daemon's head, then quickly warped to his sword and pulled it out making the daemon diminished into nothing.  

"Huh. Noctis Lucis Caelum. I'm quite impressed." Noctis turned to her with a smug smile. 

"For a person to know that information, you're not an ordinary traveler."  

??? shrugged nonchalantly, “I just know that you’re him.” 

“How do you know I'm Noctis?" 

“Secret."  

Noctis pierce another daemon and was getting irritated. "Really? No way, you have to tell me." 

"Why are you being like this? Shouldn't you be cautious of me? I could be an assassin hunting for you."  

"Well, you saved my friend." The pink headed stranger didn't reply, but only killed a few more daemons that was running towards them. Noctis stared at her and smiled. "So, you're not an assassin hunting for me.” The woman rolled her eyes. Noctis paused before asking. “What's your name? Who are you?"  

??? stared right back at him after finishing off the beast.  

"I..."  

Before she could finish her sentence, her ears perked up and so did his. Run? They thought simultaneously. She froze and threw Noctis to her right before he can even react. Noctis grunted as he made impact with the ground. The stranger look to her left and swiftly block two large canines with her well-made gun blade.    
   
 

 **• Couple seconds earlier •**  
   
 

After Gladiolus swung his sword and killed multiple daemons, he looks to where Noctis and the stranger was located, and then saw the large beast coming towards them.  

"RUN!" He yelled as he ran towards them.  

 

•   
   
 

Ignis and Prompto were both finishing up with their last kills. Few seconds later, they heard Gladio yelling since they were near him. Then they saw what was happening. Prompto started shaking.  

"Is that..." Ignis cut in and slightly push his glasses up. "A behemoth. Unfortunately. One of the bigger sides of the species. But not the one we’re looking for."  

Prompto looked at Ignis and said, "You have got to be kidding me." Ignis stared right at his soul and replied, "I’m not one to kid around."   
   
??? grunted. With all her might, she pushed off the wild behemoth, hoping it would give them some time to keep their distance. “We need to go to a larger area to fight him! Quick!”  

She grabs Noctis’s hand, pulling him up.  

“You alright?”  

“Thanks. I could be better though...” She looks at him in concern. “Let’s go while its defense is down.” They ran to the others, telling them to go to a larger area. The behemoth recovered and is now chasing them. 

Prompto looks back and scream, “HAHA SO WHAT’S THE PLAN GUYS?! Uh..and LADY WITH THE PINK HAIR?! CAUSE I DON’T WANT US TO BE ITS DINNER TONIGHT!” 

“You guys go ahead and think of a plan! I’ll give us some time! I’m the shield for a reason!” Gladiolus yelled back. “I’ll stay and help!” Noctis replied. “Alright, but you better not die!” 

The two strong men stayed back while the three found a boulder to hide.  

??? looks at Prompto’s weapon and said, “I’m guessing you have good aim. You can shoot his eyes so it can lose his sight.” Ignis looks at her thinking of another idea he can add on. As quickly as he can, he made some poison with his magic and then faced Prompto. “Before you do that, coat your ammo in this poison I made.”  

“Impressive.” ??? said. “This is nothing.” Ignis replied.  

Prompto looks at them and said, “I don’t know what kind of poison you made but it sounds like a good plan!” Prompto swiftly took out his weapon, coating the ammo in the mysterious poison and reloaded his gun.  

Suddenly, Noctis and Gladiolus flew right next to them making Prompto jump. “Noctis! Gladiolus!” Prompto and Ignis said. “Ugh, can’t believe I slipped up!” Noctis groan. “I guess the both of us need some heavy training to do...” Gladio replied. Ignis immediately began to treat their several minor wounds.  

“Hey blondie! Now is the time!” ??? commanded. “I know! I know!!” Prompto jump out of his hiding spot and saw the behemoth running towards them.  

He took a deep breath and said to himself, “You can do this...you got this!” He aims to the behemoth’s left eye. - **bang** - Then, the right. - **bang** -  

The behemoth roar in pain but kept running towards them. Prompto rolled out of its way. “He’s a tough one!”  

??? took this opportunity to do the final move. She jumps on top of the boulder, analyzing the behemoth, position herself into a proper stance to do what she plans to do. In a flash, she appeared in front of the behemoth. She turns around and saw what she did to it. You can see the deep slashes against the behemoth’s legs. The behemoth groan while it moves back and forth, tumbling down until it finally gave up. Fur turning into ashes, exposing the torn up bare skin. Purple and red liquid surge from its now black eyes. Seconds later, bones were the only thing left of the behemoth. Whatever Ignis put in the poison sure did a number on it. She sighs in relief to know it’s finally over, but is reminded of an important task... 

Prompto saw what happened. This is a sight he will never want to forget. He sneakily took a picture of her with the defeated behemoth and ran towards her.  

??? heard a faint click and looks at Prompto. “Did you ju-”  

“IT’S FINALLY OVER!! I'M ALIVE! WE’RE ALIVE!!! THAT WAS SO COOL! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!”  

“Endless training...but I must say you did a splendid job as well.”  

“But still! Not compared to what you just did! You disappeared and reappeared in a matter of seconds! Just like Noctis!?”  

??? began to look annoyed. She wasn’t really listening to him, she was thinking of how she can reunite with her comrades as soon as possible. 

 “...You okay?” Noctis asked. She then turns to face the raven hair prince that was walking towards her. “I’m fine...but I have to go.”  

“This late? It’s not safe...you saw what happened. You can encounter another behemoth!”  

“I’m used t-”  

“I’m with Noctis.” Gladiolus agreed.  

“You need to rest. You’ve been limping ever since...” Ignis said.  

“You should at least stay with us until tomorrow morning...” Prompto said. 

 _It’s true. I do need to rest, and I need to recover if I want to get to them faster. I just can’t let them find out about my identity..._  

The four men waited for her reply, hoping she agrees to stay for the night. 

. 

. 

. 

“Fine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 2!!! Chapter 3 will be uploaded soon so look forward to it!  
> Kudos~
> 
> -Yuna/M.


End file.
